tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Buster Makes a Friend
Log Title: Buster Makes a Friend Characters: Buster Witwicky, Chance, Risk Location: University of Oregon Date: April 10, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. Category:2017 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by Buster - Monday, April 10, 2017, 8:28 PM University of Oregon :The University of Oregon (UO) is a public, coeducational research university in Eugene, Oregon. The second oldest public university in the state, UO was founded in 1876, and graduated its first class two years later. The University of Oregon is one of 60 members of the Association of American Universities. The Carnegie Foundation classifies the University of Oregon as a "high research activity" university. Former Oregon Attorney General David B. Frohnmayer is the current president of the university. Richard Lariviere, current provost at the University of Kansas, will replace him in 2009. The University of Oregon receives much of its funding from the UO Foundation, an independent not-for-profit organization. Professor Buster Witwicky is back at school. It's the second week of classes, and luckily Eugene, Oregon isn't one of the cities that Cobra currently occupies. Still, many students have families in the occupied cities, and not all of them have giant robots to look after them. Buster is trying to be sensitive to all the unique challenges his students face during these trying times, and tonight he is out wandering the campus grounds, lost in thought about what best he can do to help. A man who is not a professor, and too old to be a regular student, was wandering across the grass himself. Beside him was a pit bull dog of somesort, on a leash, both of them quite fit. The blonde man was on a mission of sorts, and he keeps glancing about, searching for someone. Not finding him, it seems, as he frowns. Professor Witwicky is pretty absent-minded (like his player), but even he can notice a strange fellow wandering around the campus looking lost. Buster alters his course, approaching the man. With a smile on his face, he calls out, "Hello! Are you new this semester? Can I help you find something?" Buster has no dog, but grins down at the man's canine in a generally friendly manner. He doesn't offer a hand or a treat however, returning his focus to the fellow human. Chance glances up at the voice, and the dog too, turns to sniff at Buster. The animal was calm, and definitely well trained, only wriggling her butt al ittle bit. The human meanwhile, smiles "Yes. I think I got turned around, and dont let my boss hear that! I'm trying to find someone, a Professor Witwicky." he explains. Professor Witwicky looks surprised. His blonde eyebrows shoot for the sky. "Well, that's me!" he exclaims. "You're not from the IRS, are you?" he laughs. Buster looks the part of the professor - tweed jacket with elbow pads, dress shirt and slacks, scuffed shoes, and no tie. His friendly demeanor doesn't chance when he realizes that the strange man has been looking for him personally. "What can I do for you?" Chance guffaws greatly at that, and he cracks that grin he was known in the Joes for. "No, a different branch of the goverment." he reaches for a pocket, and pulls out his military ID - the GI Joe one. "Chance and Risk here, just making sure there's been no 'visits' to you or anyone here we should know about." Professor Witwicky ohs! He smiles and gives the ID a cursory glance. "I should have guessed you were G.I. Joe," he says, moving closer and lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Were you stationed in Autobot City? My brother lives there -- although I guess you knew that, if you're talking to me." He seems to belatedly remember the reason Chance is here. "No contacts from Cobra or the Decepticons -- although I suspect the dean is harboring some sort of dark evil," he jests. "Yeah, I was there. Quite the experience. I do hope to go again." Chance remarks in a softer tone. Now closer, Risk gives Buster a cursory sniff of the leg. "That's good, and yeah, Deans are usually always on the suspect list I hear in the states. Glad to know its' all peaceful for the most part. I saw your brother, and your... neice, right? A real sweetheart. I think one of my buddies tried to get her her own rocket launcher." Professor Witwicky chuckles. "Yeah, Autobot City is really something!" he agrees. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. But things have been calm here -- the semester just started. As for my niece -- she might be a bit young for a missile launcher -- I doubt Spike would let her have it before high school," he laughs. "And, 'the states'? Are you Canadian?" he asks curiously, as if trying to place Chance's blended accent. "Yeah. Dual citizenship. " he grins at that "Central Ontario, parents split up, ended up alternating years in the north and the south. I'm mostly in the states these days though. Duty first and all that. Glad its' calm here. And we talked him out of a rocket launcher. I do think we left her a beret though and a coin." Professor Witwicky smiles. "Nice. I'm mostly from here in Oregon. When I'm in Autobot City I'll make sure that coin doesn't wind up stuck in my niece's nose. The beret probably looks cute on her, though. Since you're here, can I buy you a coffee? We should be able to get into Espresso Roma before it closes. I can show you around the university if you get really bored." He gestures with his head towards the unseen coffee place. "Oh, its a big coin. Think drink coaster size." Chance fishes in his pocket, showing his military coin "IF she ever joins the forces, the one we gave her will definitely impress a lot." he explains. His coin was from his former Army unit. "I'd love to see it. Risk here though may have to wait outside the buildings though. She's not really an assistance dog of the kind that gets coverage. Coffee sounds good too. Jog?" Professor Witwicky raises his eyebrows at the idea of 'jogging,' but seems game nonetheless. "Sure!" he says. "This way!" He takes off at a slow jog, confident that the Army guy and his dog can keep up. "I didn't realize you meant challenge coins," he laughs as Buster half-runs. "I have one from when I was with the Marines," he says, scratching at his beard. He keeps to himself the fact that he probably doesn't know where it is. "You were with the Marines? I didnt know that. What about Spike? " asks Chance as he kept up, Risk loping easily beside the two, quite happy. YAY RUNS. The Joe indeed could keep up, moving in a curious 'toe first' type of running that had a certain medic concerned at one point too. Professor Witwicky laughs. "Yeah. I enlisted right after high school. Intelligence Specialist. I'm not sure how I got through the technical requirements," he laughs, "But I'm smart and good with languages so they snatched me up." He doesn't mention the family problems that prompted his exit. "I wound up working as a translator, mostly," he admits. "It was fun, but the life really wasn't for me." "Nice. I salute you then, in spirit. What other languages? " Chance asked curiously, timing his voice to be with his breaths, careful and controlled."And its... not for everyone. And it can really screw you up too." Buster grins. "I think I got out OK. And Arabic, Persian, and Turkish, mostly. Though I've also studied Japanese, Latin, and Spanish." "And, uh, Tolkien Elven," Buster admits with some embarrassment. Chance whistles "NIce. I know French, English and a bit of other things." he sounded pretty impressed. Then he snorts a little "Sorry. no, that's actually impressive. I hear that ones' tough to learn. My buddy in the forces learned Klingon so he can shout at people." Professor Witwicky laughs. "I've studied a little Klingon as well, but mostly I just know the curses, it's true. I also have some pop songs translated into Klingon -- they're a hoot," he insists. He slows the jog as they reach the coffee shop -- sure enough, just before they close. "Raspberry white chocolate mocha, please," he orders. "And whatever my friend here wants," he adds, glancing at Chance while he pulls out his debit card. Chance oh dears. Then asks; "Do you have 'call me maybe?"" he slows as well. "Ahh... Dark roast, two cream, one sugar and a honey. And a timb... err, a donut hole if you have one for Risk." he adds as the dog barks, sniffing happily. The barista makes them their drinks, barely disguising his annoyance at them coming in right before close. While they wait, Buster asks, "Did you come all the way to Oregon just to check on me, or do you have other duties in Eugene? Where are you staying?" Once his name is called, he takes his drink and holds it, allowing it to cool before taking a sip. Chance takes his too, and had fished in his pocket for a generous tip for the barista, holding the donut hole in the othehrand as they moved away "A few other things, but mostly this. I can't say much more at this time. Checking on a few other 'individuals of interest." he says, andh olds the bit up "Sit." Risk immediately freezes and plops her butt down, staring fixated at the goodie. The man then flips it up, and with a GLOMP, the dog catches it. Professor Witwicky watches Risk catch the donut hole. "I didn't realize dogs could have donuts. At least, not besides K9 units," he laughs. "Well, if you're not doing anything else tonight, you're welcome to come over and meet my wife Jesse. She's probably up playing Destiny right now," he chuckles. "I suck at video games, but maybe you could offer her a challenge," he guesses. "Are you a gamer?" he asks. "Eh, the occasional one wont kill her." remarks Chance. He considers the offer "I wont turn down a visit to meet other people. Friends are friends. Nah, not usually. I watch videos most of the time, and play ball with Risk. I've been TOLD, by the doctor, to get a hobby... then we had to move to another base. Maybe I should try video games. Easier to bring with you." Professor Witwicky nods. "Yeah. Jesse got a Switch, which seems portable -- she tried to get me to play Zelda, but I'm laughably bad. Mostly I just read, to be honest, although I've been trying to do more writing." Taking a careful sip of his coffee, he smiles. "I'll bring you around. I'm sure she won't mind." He starts off towards his residence, again trusting Chance and Risk to be able to keep up with a 40-something college professor. Chance sips his coffee, and does start after the Professor, easily keeping up - with one stop for piddle on the way though.